


The Best Gift of All

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cheese, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sort of a christmas fic, good feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: He knows William doesn’t expect it, knows he didn’t really need to get him anything, but it’s something Ronald feels William deserves. It hadn’t been long since they started seeing each other; a month at most but even so, it was still their first holiday together. Ronald never asked if William had his own little celebrations, knowing William would have told him if he did, Ronald decided to buy him a gift anyway. Honestly, it’s not even that special of a gift, at least, he’s sure what other couples buy each other. He’d gone through many shops, poking his head in and leaving empty handed until he came across what lay in the box on his lap as he waited for William to come home. Holidays or not, William was not excused from overtime.





	The Best Gift of All

**Author's Note:**

> A Ronilliam fic for the holidays! Is it super cheesy? You bet it is.

He knows William doesn’t expect it, knows he didn’t really need to get him anything, but it’s something Ronald feels William deserves. It hadn’t been long since they started seeing each other; a month at most but even so, it was still their first holiday together. Ronald never asked if William had his own little celebrations, knowing William would have told him if he did, Ronald decided to buy him a gift anyway. Honestly, it’s not even that special of a gift, at least, he’s sure what other couples buy each other. He’d gone through many shops, poking his head in and leaving empty handed until he came across what lay in the box on his lap as he waited for William to come home. Holidays or not, William was not excused from overtime.

He’s got tea already made, a fire going, even some fitting music Ronald’s found buried in the back of William’s closet. He knows maybe he shouldn’t have gone digging though William’s things, but he’s still young (he also wonders how much longer he can actually use that excuse).

He sets his gift aside to greet William at the door, being sure to wear the biggest smile he can. “Hey.” he greets, already assisting William in removing his jacket. The man skims him over before willing letting his arms go lax so Ronald can pull the thick coat off. “Busy?”

“As it tends to be.” William replies, “and thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem.” the coats hung up and Ronald takes William’s bicep, gently urging the older man to follow him to the couch. “Made tea.”

“Wonderful.” comes William’s reply and Ronald’s sure he’s probably more eager for the beverage then the gift he hasn’t noticed on the couch. But as he picks up the cup waiting for him, he stills, listening intently. “This song…”

“Ah, yeah. Um, found it in your closet.” he awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry if—”

“My mother loved playing this record when my father wasn’t home. She told me it made her feel closer to him no matter where he may be.” Ronald notes the look of fondness on William’s face, his lips tilted upward in a soft smile. “I haven’t heard any of these songs in years. I forgot I even had them.”

“So, y’ don’t mind?”

“No. No, I don’t.”

Ronald smiles brightly up at him. “Then, maybe you won’t mind that I bought y’ somethin’?”

William looks curiously at Ronald then to the rectangular shaped box Ronald picks up. “Knox, you didn’t need to.”

“Yeah, I know, but I wanted too. Besides I…I think you’ll like it.”

William sets down his tea and takes the box. The curiosity is something knew on William’s face and Ronald treasures that look. He almost looks just that little bit younger when he’s holding a present someone’s gifted him. Carefully, William opens he cardboard lid and stares down at what’s inside. Ronald bites the corner of his lip when William’s crusty fades to confusion. “You, ah, I noticed y’ don’t have many ‘off day’ clothes, so I was thinking, maybe this would be nice to wear when you’d get home from work every now and then.” Inside the box is a cream collared wool jumper. William needs to set the box down to remove his gloves and once he does, he feels the fabric between his fingers, his face going soft again. He removes his suit jacket and tie, draping them gently over the back of the couch before pulling out the sweater. 

Ronald doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until William pulls the jumper over his head, tugging down the bottom to erase the wrinkles. He’s picked the right size and the colour and fit is very flattering on William. There are two buttons of the collar that are left undone and his hair is out of its normal style after William pulled the sweater down. For once William doesn’t seem to mind. “So…like it?”

William places his hands on his chest, looking down at himself. He hasn’t realized how nice it felt to wear something so casual until he’s thrown this on. “I very much do.” he replies. “Thank you Ronald, truly. I…it’s such a simple gift, but one I am immensely fond of.”

“Really?”

“Quite, yes.” although now he looks a little unnerved, sad even. “I, apologize that I have nothing for you, Ronald. I never expected to even get anything myself. In hindsight, I should have thought of something and I apologize I have nothing to give you.”

Ronald scoffs, walking up to William and wrapping his arms tightly around William’s waist. He presses his head to William’s chest, feels William’s fingers curling into his thick hair, his other arm wrapping equally around Ronald’s own waist. “Nah, you already got me the best present of all Will,” He takes a deep breath then looks up, boosting himself onto his tiptoes for a warm, sweet kiss, and he feels William hold him even closer, unwinding to break the kiss. Even when Ronald does, he doesn’t pull that far away, just enough so he can lock eyes and say, “it’s you.”


End file.
